Kaiju Capsules
are dark counterparts of the Ultra Capsules which bears the powers and physical manifestations of an Ultra Kaiju. They can also create Belial Fusion Monsters by loading two different capsules into the Riser. History Ultraman Geed Sometime after Kei Fukuide stole the Ultra Capsules from the Land of Light, Belial reverse engineered its mechanism and added his Reionics essence to create the Kaiju Capsules. These sets were used by Kei when operating on Earth and later Belial himself, who transforms into Chimeraberus. He also added that his own nature as a Reionics allow him to enhance the powers of Kaiju Capsules. Kei would use these capsules on Earth as part of the plan to have Geed harvesting Little Stars, orchestrating monster attacks by summoning monsters or being a monster himself. When Belial descended to Earth, he also used them to transform into Chimeraberus, adding that his nature as a Reionics can also strengthen the powers of these capsules. After Geed defeated Belial, his capsules went scattered across the city with AIB made their effort to salvage and keep them under tight security. Functions Whereas Ultra Capsules preserve an Ultra Warrior's powers, the Kaiju Capsules are shown to possess the physical manifestation and powers of an Ultra Kaiju. By scanning them to the Riser, Kei can Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters or summon a single Kaiju by scanning one Kaiju Capsule. When Belial Fusion Rises into Chimeraberus, he added that the Kaiju Capsules' powers can be enhanced by his own innate Reionics energies. Aside from Belial's way of creation (reverse engineering of Ultra Capsules), Kei can also create a Kaiju Capsule by drawing a blank Ultra Capsule and absorbs the remains of a fallen Kaiju. The only drawback is that these capsules easily overheated due to prolonged use, forcing a Belial Fusion Monster to disappear as a result. Therefore another set needed to be used or wait for the aforementioned capsules to cool down. This also explains why Skull Gomora was disappeared temporarily after the prolonged use. However, it seemed that Belial is capable of bypassing this limitation, having maintain his transformation for 20 hours all while trying to digest Ultraman Geed as Chimeraberus. As revealed from Belial's own defeat, when his capsules dispersed, their energies were revealed to be active in low levels as they influence nearby environment before AIB contain them. Known Existing Capsules *Gomora *Red King *Darklops Zero (x3) *Eleking *Ace Killer *Galactron (x2) *Zetton *King Joe *Zogu (2nd Form) *Five King *Zaigorg *Alien Empera *Dark Lugiel *Star Bem Gyeron Trivia *As an homage to Ultraseven s 50th-anniversary celebration, the Kaiju Capsules are a reference to Capsule Kaiju from said series. Hence, one of the few differences between the two devices is that their names are simply rearranged. **Aside from the Fusion Rise of Belial Fusion Monsters, the Kaiju Capsules in fact fulfills a similar role to their predecessors, mainly deploying monsters in battle. *Alongside the Ultra Capsule, its appearance as a capsule with caricatures of the characters reflected that of the Zyudenchi from the 37th Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Said series is also directed by Koichi Sakamoto, director of Ultraman Geed. **Serving as the Ultra Capsule's dark counterpart, the Kaiju Capsule is a tribute to the Deboth Army's variant of the Zyudenchi, which is empowered by their darkness instead of the Kyoryuger's braveries. This is also reinforced by how Deboth Zyudenchi and Kaiju Capsules are colored black instead of silver. *During the first release of its toy catalog, Belial's use of the Risers and Capsules were quickly announced alongside Geed and Zero. Added with the first appearance of Kei Fukuide and Belial Fusion Monsters, this created the confusion that Belial and said servant being the same person. id:Kapsul Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Items Category:Capsules Category:Series Collectibles